A Espera De Um Milagre
by PurinNee-chan
Summary: One-Shot - como agiríamos,quando a pessoa que mais amamos te pedisse em casamento... só lerem para descobrirem


–Ai, a festa ta linda miga - hoje 12 de novembro à Sango completa o seus 22 anos.

–obrigada kagome - sorriu

–Me diz Sango. O que o Miroku te deu de presente - perguntei curiosa,pois eu já sabia qual era o presente (eu sei,sou estraga prazeres)

–aquele pão duro - fez bico - ele não me deu nada - respondeu desanimada

–que isso Sango, com certeza ele vai te dar um presente especial! - falei confiante,pois eu conheço meu amigo ,ele adora dar surpresas; ¬¬ aquele tarado ( melhor nem comentar,rsrsrs)

–oi Sango! Feliz aniversario - um garoto de lindos cabelos prateados e cumpridos com os olhos âmbares cumprimento-a

–oi inu, e obrigada - respondeu Sango educadamente

– que horas são essa de chegar inuyasha - nossa,eu já tava gritando.

–Nossa, que delicadeza a sua Kagome, me cumprimentar - é, sou mesma delicada (risos)

–Pois é - sorri. Adoro irritar-lo

–O gente vou deixá-los ta ( ta chegando mais gente) - Sango sai de perto de nos,afinal tinha que receber os outros convidados

–Hei Kagome!

–eh!O que foi inu - ao momento que ia me virar para encarar-lo, venho uma garota atrás dele,envolvendo seu braços no pescoço dele

– oi inuzinho! - sorriu a garota de cabelos castanho-claro e lisos, que chegava ate abaixo da cintura, com os orbes da mesma cor (que posso dizer,ela era linda *w*)

–oi xuxu - ele respondeu carinhosamente

–oi Kagome – cumprimento-me

–oi Naomi, tudo bem

–aha! -saiu do pescoço dele. Bem (não pensem mal gente) ela é a prima do inu é a mais chegada entre seus familiares.

–sabe que eu não vi você Na-chan

–claro, como não se você tava a toa com seu amoreko - olhou e apontou descaradamente para o inu

–Quem, eu? - perguntou inu com sua inocência (ta,ele não é mais inocente,é que ele fez uma carinha que eu amo,me fazendo derreter)

–quem, mas é o amoreko dela, inuzinho, afinal você é o namorado dela, não é!? - aha! Eu e o inuyasha namoramos desde o segundo ano do colegial ate agora (quanto tempo, saudade da escola TT_TT ).

–E ai inukkoro - opa!

–ah! É você Yase Ookami - assim que cumprimento, Kouga envolveu seu braço no ombro da Naomi

–Ah! Kagome, quanto tempo! - cumprimentou-me. Antes Kouga andava atrás de mim (nos tempo de escola é claro)e,depois que a prima do inu ,primeiramente a Naomi e o Kouga não se davam bem,brigavam nem como cão e gato, e agora,os dois estão juntos namorando (se bem que fazem um lindo casal)

–Hei Yase Ookami, tira tuas patas da minha prima - e ai vem, mais, antes que acontece-se alguma coisa (como briga por exemplo),Miroku chamou a atenção de todos...

–O MINNA, gostaria um pouco da sua atenção - assim que falou, ele se dirigiu ate a Sango que tava sentada perto de alguns convidados.

–Sangozinha - ele ajoelho-se,segurando suas duas mãos,a olho nos olhos - Eu sei que não sou o mais perfeito dos homens,pois tenho meus defeitos ;mas,mesmo assim eu farei o possível prá te fazer feliz e garanto que nada irá faltar nas nossas vidas - tirou uma pequena caixinha dos seus bolsos - Sangozinha minha vida,você aceita se casar comigo

–Eh! - Sango arregalou os olhos, surpresa pela tal declaração. Corou na mesma hora.

–então Sango, você aceita este presente maravilhoso - sorri com os braços abertos. Sango nem pensou duas vezes,ela se jogou nos seus braços,o abraçando e disse num suspiro

–E-eu... É claro que eu quero me casar você, Miroku - sorriu corada tirou o anel da caixinha e o colocou no dedo dois se levantaram

–GENTE, À SANGO E EU VAMOS NOS CASAR - o disse em voz alta e,todos nos gritamos...

Todos: EBA! ATE QUE EMFIM!

Como todos nos podemos observar, à Sango ficou ultra hiper mega Power feliz...Depois de alguns meses,Sango e Miroku se casaram me fazendo de madrinha (que maravilha).Eles se casaram depois do natal e ano novo.

ALGUM TEMPO DEPOIS...

– AI Sango, que lindo, onde vocês foram para sua lua de mel - perguntei entusiasmada, com o álbum de fotos na minha mão

–porque a pergunta, Kagome-chan - perguntou me olhando serenamente

–Bem é que... - gaguejei droga, odeio isso - ...Só curiosidade

–e o anel na tua mão, kagome - agora foi Miroku que perguntou

–Bem eu... - agora me pegaram de surpresa; gente cá entre nós, EU VOU ME CASAR!


End file.
